My Wolf
by Ai Kanashii
Summary: Just a quick little thing I threw together...It's just how Link stopped Midna from shattering the Mirror of Twilight. I'll edit this and repost it later...


**In light of recent events…I had to make a Midna and Link story… I know it's rushed and sucks, but it was such a cute idea… I had to make something! I also felt bad that I have not posted anything in so long… Anyway, I'll probably re-due this soon. But I wanted to get something out there.**

**Happy reading!**

**~Ai**

He could never find the right words to describe that day.

"_Oooh! Aren't you scary!" the little imp laughed. "Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" With another laugh, she continued, "Well that's too bad… I was planning on helping you, if you were nice."_

From that day on, he only knew what he felt would always be forbidden.

She was from the twilight realm.

He was from the world of light.

She was the Twilight Princess.

He was nothing more than a farm hand.

It was forbidden.

Her eyes captured the colors of the realm she came from.

His eyes were the color of the blue sky.

Her form was perfection.

His body was scarred from battle.

It was forbidden…

His love for Midna, the Twilight Princess.

"This is it I guess…"

Link looked up from the ground. _What…?_

"Shadow and Light were never meant to mix," Midna continued with a slight humorous air in her voice.

"…They are two sides of the same coin," Zelda said carefully. "We were meant to meet Midna…"

"And now, we are meant to part," the Twilight Princess said coolly. "Maybe…we'll see each other again."

With a nod, Midna turned and stood on the platform. As the twilight portal was being formed, Link thought of everything he had been through with the princess of Twilight. She surprised him from the start. Normally, Link could read everyone and figure out exactly what they are thinking. He can even manipulate them to do what he wants once he figures out how they work. But Midna… He could never figure out how Midna's mind worked.

"I'll…see you around Link."

Link snapped his head to Midna when her voice broke his thoughts. One look at her eyes and suddenly he could see exactly what she was going to do.

"Midna…"

Midna smiled and hung her head slightly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Midna…"

Midna reached up to her tear gently.

"MIDNA!"

Everyone froze at the sudden outburst.

"Midna," Link said again, walking up to the Twilight Princess. "Don't…"

Midna raised an eyebrow. "Don't…what Link?"

The hero swiped his hand across the woman's cheek, swiping the tear away. He then left his hand there. "…Don't destroy the mirror."

The princess let out a surprised gasp. "H-how dare you say such a thing! Why…would I do that…?"

"To…protect us…to separate Light and Shadow…" Link glanced at her lips. Her lips were a strangle purple color, but against her white and black skin, she looked even more tempting. "To…run."

Midna let out a snort. "Like I have anything to run from little wolf?"

"…You wanted to run from…this…" Link placed his free hand on Midna's other cheek. He pulled her face to his and pressed his lips to her cool ones.

Midna was about to push the hero away when a feeling stirred in her. That forbidden feeling she had pushed aside the whole time she was with Link came rushing to the surface. Her arms wrapped around his neck, tears started rolling down her cheeks once more.

She was from the twilight realm.

He was from the world of light.

She was the Twilight Princess.

He was nothing more than a farm hand.

It was forbidden.

Her eyes captured the colors of the realm she came from.

His eyes were the color of the blue sky.

Her form was perfection.

His body was scarred from battle.

It was forbidden…

Her love for Link, the Hero of both his world and the Twilight Realm.

Link pulled his lips away first and stared at the princess. Her eyes showed much confusion, but behind the confusion was her undeniable feelings of love and wanting.

"I…I…" For once, the sharp toughened princess had no words.

"I love you too," Link muttered before kissing his princess again.

Midna pushed him away, her eyes wide. "Only a beast would attack a princess like that," she hissed.

Link crossed his arms and smirked, getting a bit cocky. "Well, I'm your wolf, my princess."

Midna's face took on a pink tinge. "…You are forever my wolf…"


End file.
